


Project Winter

by Mr_Spirit



Series: Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Agents, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 【标题】Project Winter【配对】Jim Kirk/Hikaru Sulu【简介】从华尔街到圣彼得堡的新手特工恋爱故事。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479167
Kudos: 1





	Project Winter

当James Kirk慌忙地把擦完满手鲜血的白毛巾塞进垃圾桶，扫了一眼凌乱不堪的五星级总统套房，小心地关上门走出房间，并且挑起嘴角对清洁工小妹露出一个“标准的帅哥微笑”，他终于能感到充满大脑的热腾腾血液冷静了一点，属于证券分析师的冷静又回到他身上。  
哦不，James T Kirk应该在21岁毅然决然终止金融学博士课程、递出征兵申请书的一刹那认识到自己这辈子要与“岁月静好”无缘。  
感谢伊拉克战场的突发沙尘暴让他从枪林弹雨之间捡回一条小命，“挨沙子总比吃枪子好”，这是来自无国界医生Leonard McCoy的友好忠告。除此之外，这位热爱波本威士忌的医生留给Kirk一盏明灯：至少你还能选择从头开始，Jimboy。  
退伍军人康复所的八个月生活几乎磨掉了Kirk中尉身上的戾气，他放下乌兹冲锋枪重新捡起万宝龙钢笔，和比自己小五六岁的年轻人蜗居市立图书馆啃书本。28岁的Jim做过伊拉克北部战争最年轻的中尉执行官，也做过注册会计师考场上最年长的考生。他每晚零点看着证券所中央分析终端快速刷新，红绿曲线陡然变化，把石油一样乌黑的纯咖啡灌进喉咙，似乎能将脑海内震耳欲聋的炸弹声搁置一旁。  
每周周末的清晨，Jim从温暖舒适的空调热风中醒来，手臂搭在恋人精瘦的腰上。曼哈顿岛倾泻而来的晨光将枕边黑发男人的头顶勾出一圈金色，他总觉得自己摸到了“正常人生活列车”的一等座车票。  
  
而将他强硬拽回打斗与杀人的契机就是今天下午两点：Jim正在希尔顿酒店前台帮新客户订房，发现身边登记入住的三位客人明显不对劲。站在最中间的那个红发女人双腿已经抖成了筛子，左右两个膀大腰圆的深色皮肤保镖眼神犀利地监视四周，并且——怎么可能会有三个人定一间双人总统套房？  
潜伏在Jim心中的金色狮子打了个哈欠，退伍军人浑身绷紧不动声色地跟上了他们三人，借着早已因公务和希尔顿酒店服务员混熟的脸走入顶层，紧接着便是混乱，枪击，拳打脚踢和寂静无声。  
此时此刻的Jim足足花了20分钟从这两个专业尼泊尔打手的手下逃脱，跑到酒店三街区外的教堂钟楼顶上才能喘口气，举起手机不假思索地拨出一串号码——即使他某一天被下药迷晕到忘了自己姓什么也绝不可能忘记这串求救号码，这是国家政府为每一个走投无路的美国军人准备的庇护所敲门砖。  
接电话的女性依然像四年前那样年轻又冷静，不带感情地快速发布指示：“请您回到房间等候电话响两声后走出大堂，乘坐7809路公交车到伽玛地点下车，静候至当地时间晚上九点半前往伊普西隆与接线人会面，你会得到下一步指示。”  
Jim还想再问问关于武器的问题，但电话被直接挂断。他回到酒店房间时发现那个被自己溺死在浴缸里的男人尸体已经消失不见，总统套房里弥漫着让人愉悦的橙花香薰，就像什么都没有发生过。  
他深吸一口气，在客房电话响了两声后走出酒店，从街边流动摊位买了个黄芥末脆皮热狗，还没接过大杯可乐手机再次震了起来。  
Jim没等对方开口他先快速地说：“很抱歉甜心我今天晚上不能和你一起看电影晚餐也不行我们公司要加班哦你知道快到年底了大家忙得飞起，总之我周六，呃，周日，周日怎么样，我请你去你最喜欢的韩国料理店吃饭，然后你可以来我家。”  
对方像往常一样叹了口气，身为实习生的他十分理解华尔街疯子们的不稳定作息，他不急不躁的声音从电话里传来：“好的，Jim，只是……我觉得我们还没有熟悉到可以互称甜心。”  
“我先挂了，Hicky——Hikaru。”Jim草草对着听筒飞吻，因为余光已经瞟到了两个藏在街角的打手，很明显，他们每个人的外套下都藏着一把袖珍手枪。  
  
Hikaru。  
每当Jim让这个名字滑过自己舌尖的时候总会闻到一股橙子派和黑咖啡的味道，就像他三年前第一次遇到Hikaru Sulu时打翻在对方身上的那杯。那时的Jim只是跟在领班身后一起参加大学巡讲的助理分析师，Sulu只是经济学院的一年级研究生，裹在一件大码风衣中，鼻梁上架着黑框眼镜，十分老实地躲在报告厅第一排的笔记本电脑后面记笔记。  
后来，Jim请这位亚裔青年喝了很多杯咖啡，要到了手机号码以及租房地址。终于有一天Sulu抱怨起两人挤在一张单人床上做爱太窄，Jim便顺利地将对方骗到自己的高层单人公寓里，好好地享受了很多次“宽敞”床铺的性爱。  
Jim不意外两个月前Sulu出现在自己公司的前台，实习生员工牌夹在衬衣口袋上，熨得笔挺的白衬衣扣到最上面扣子，再配上深蓝色暗纹领带和黑框眼镜——他看起来就是个老实巴交的职场新人，会引得公司里女主管们多看几眼的“可口小男孩”。  
苏珊女士和爱丽丝小姐总会用各种借口让Sulu帮忙送文件，或者连电脑黑屏死机这种小问题都要大惊小怪地喊他来帮忙。而Kirk站在单人办公间内，透过百叶窗缝隙欣赏属于他的小景致：亚裔人俯身在办公桌上，精致剪裁的西装裤勾出好看的曲线，腰部塌出一个凹陷。  
Jim若有所思地盲敲手机键盘发送短信，几秒后助理冲进办公室压低声音说：“Kirk先生，您怎么把A-108-N号全抛了？”“因为爱情的曲线是个上升曲线。”他笑呵呵地回答助理，看到Sulu恰好回头望着自己。  
Kirk的公司严禁办公室恋情，实习生也不行。当Jim进入茶水间时发现只有Sulu专注地冲速溶咖啡，他总会清清嗓子，故意背对背擦着Sulu后背经过，得到对方不轻不重地踹向小腿肚。  
但公司没说禁止私人时间的恋爱，因此Jim会在周末摘掉金丝边眼镜，换上柔软轻便的运动服，慢跑到自然历史博物馆门口，拍拍正在喂鸽子的青年肩膀。街边热狗、藜麦沙拉或者中式料理，不管哪种都能安抚Jim一周五天（几乎是六天）处于高咖啡因摧残下的可怜胃袋。  
  
Jim站在街边飞快吃掉热狗，揉了揉太阳穴重新戴上金丝边眼镜，融入几百个与自己装束相似的精英人流之中。他得尽快摆平这个事情，否则又要错过与Hikaru Sulu一起过圣诞节的机会。  
他如约在晚上九点半来到曼哈顿地铁站的H站台，冬日的冷风早就把几乎所有人都赶回家里，因此他肯定远处那个坐在长椅上看报纸的黑发男人正是自己的接线人。Jim长舒一口气，四下张望着走了过去，站在那人背后伸手想要拍拍他的肩膀，同时说：“ 你好，我是Kirk——操？”  
对方反手握住Jim的手腕，往外一旋的力道几乎让Jim感到自己右臂脱臼，他转过头用Jim熟悉得不能再熟悉的棕色眼睛盯着自己，嘴角上扬着露出一个丝毫不惊讶的微笑。“从后偷袭是不礼貌的，Kirk中尉。”  
“中尉只是一个小小的角色扮演游戏，Hikaru。”Jim一边假笑一边流利撒谎，“我猜你不是在等人……”  
“别看了，我就是在等你，James T Kirk，曾用编号SAU19810212NA”Sulu依然握着Jim的手腕，但明显没有刚才那种几乎要杀人的力道。“我是你的接线人，Agent Sulu，幸会。”  
“所以你他妈是个特工？！什么时候开始？而你还和我谈了三年恋爱。”  
“是三年零五天，我说过我们还没有熟悉到可以互称甜心。”没有佩戴黑框眼镜的Sulu完全脱去平日“可口小男孩”的感觉，露出遮挡在镜片后面冷静锋利的眉脚。此时的他穿着简洁黑色西服套装，手戴皮质黑手套从大衣内侧拿出一叠假护照和机票，Sulu熟练地翻开护照最后一页确认姓名，递给Jim一份说，“接下来你要和我一起去圣彼得堡，到了那儿会有新的接头人和新任务，他会为我们提供武器装备。这段旅程中你可以暂时用我的勃朗宁防身。Agent Kirk，你看起来有些焦虑，手抖，伊拉克战场留下的PTSD？还是什么心理问题？晚上我们会在木棉花酒店好好休息，可以让总部请一位心理医生进行电话远程疏导……”  
“Hikaru Sulu！”Jim绝望地大喊了一声，声音在空荡荡的地铁站你回荡着，这个死脑筋的亚裔人根本都没搞懂自己浑身发抖的原因——谁能在遭遇连环追杀生命威胁亲手杀人并且发现自己男朋友是特工后冷静地处理事情，也许CIA的特工可以，但是James T Kirk在三分钟前只是个普通证券分析师！  
Sulu停了下来，有些迷茫地望着Kirk，像极了每次Jim把他吻得天花乱坠之后的样子。“请问这样安排有什么问题吗，Agent Kirk？”  
“称呼我‘Agent’就是最大的问题，你还是叫我Jim比较好。”Jim在对方专业又精明的眼神注视下把一连串hollyshit憋回肚子，勉强挤出一句回应。Jim盯了几秒Sulu天衣无缝的沉稳表情，掏出一把满弹匣勃朗宁和掏出一份大盘分析报表对他来说根本没区别。于是他摊在长椅上虚弱地问：“和我谈恋爱也是你的特工任务吗？”  
“三年前上司给了我两个外勤选择，华尔街数据分析师Jim Kirk一见钟情的研究生，还是脚踩四条船的地下黑手党老大。”Sulu凑到Jim面前，有些怜悯地拍拍这个可怜人的脸蛋说。“至于我选择了哪个……你是知道的。”  
“噢……我们走吧。”Jim像一只被放气的小气球，泄气后干巴巴地垂在Sulu手上。  
当然啦，Sulu在五分钟前暂时掐断连线总部的耳麦，要是让连线总部的McCoy和Pike听到“华尔街数据分析师一见钟情的研究生，还是脚踩四条船的地下黑手党老大”，他们部门绝对会被指责风气散漫。  
  
  
Jim和Sulu落地圣彼得堡的那天正好和来势汹汹的超强寒流亲切会面。12月的东风咆哮着碾过北方国境的每一寸土地，拉多加湖南岸的大片沼泽早就被冻成深黑色，维堡湾和拉多加湖北岸岩石群岛被白雪覆盖，卡雷利阿的花岗岩冰川峡谷早就挂上尖锐冰柱。就连平原中部的涅瓦河都开始结冰，水底的鲈鱼停止游动，湖面的天鹅飞往温暖的松花江。  
但圣彼得堡市区内则是一副热闹的景象：慢悠悠的有轨电车拖着两条黑色的长辫子在城内穿梭，在清晨光洁的雪地上留下醒目的黑色痕迹。街道两边每隔五十米就有一颗小圣诞树，沿着城市地标划出亮红深绿间隔的圣诞大道。耶诞红大抵是寒冬中唯一能保持亮丽的植物，像一颗颗红星突兀长在雪地之上。灌入自来水的低洼广场自然凝固成溜冰场，孩子们欢声笑语地踩着冰刀，更加煽动全城节日气氛。  
Sulu并不会给Kirk留出与冰雕花车上比基尼女孩击掌欢呼的机会，他轻车熟路地拽着金发青年穿越广场、登上有轨电车、在火车站换乘绿皮火车、接着再用两瓶红星伏特加贿赂赶车农民——好让他们能在成堆稻草之间找个位置，不至于要徒步穿越冰雪覆盖的白桦林。  
“该死……的……冷，为什么我们不去夏威夷。”“任务需要。”“那至少我们应该在圣彼得堡市区住一夜。”Jim紧了紧大衣领子，搓着早就冻僵的手指说。“接头人不喜欢热闹的地方，他说安静的地方能让他专注。”Sulu把巧克力棒掰成两半，较大的一块塞进Kirk手中。“不过我相信他会备好红菜汤的。”  
Jim嚼着和冰块无异的巧克力，暗暗猜想神秘接头人应该是特工片里常见的那种怪咖科学家。飞机上的十几个小时足够让他把全部事情都理顺，让自己快速接受“自称25实则28比自己还大半岁的三年男朋友是CIA一线特工，而自己的履历被CIA相中临时入职执行外勤任务”的天翻地覆设定。  
他准备了很多问题想要问Sulu，但对方一概回答“不知道”或“组织安排”，从亲昵关系一下子变成一板一眼的新同事。Jim忍住了他最想问的那个问题，任由睡着的Sulu一头歪在自己肩膀上。  
  
雪花已经把夜空糊成一团浓郁的灰色，Jim觉得自己要彻底变成硬邦邦冰棍之前，他听到Sulu叩响门铃的轻快声音。突然间屋檐上的积雪被疯狂震落浇到他们头上，一串叮呤咣啷的脚步声后门大大敞开，热浪一下子冲飞Kirk鼻尖和发梢的冰晶。  
“HI——KARU——”带着浓重鼻音的男声冲来，Jim只看清一个卷毛身影扑到Sulu面前，双手一抱把黑发青年抱得离地两公分，“停停停你放下，放下，Pav。”  
“我以为你们明天才会来，好久不见。”他一边雀跃地说着，一边抓掉Sulu头上厚厚的毛绒帽子，拽着Jim往猛烈燃烧的炉火边靠。  
“明天来的话就晚了，我们必须赶上海参崴特快列车。”Sulu像来到自己家一样拉出两把木头小椅子，对Jim说：“CIA最北补给站的负责人，Pavel Chekov。这家伙是新人，James T Kirk。”“是Jim。”Kirk向卷发契科夫伸出手，对方直接拉过他来了一个大大的拥抱。  
“啊哈，美国人，总部居然让你和新人一起执行任务。”俄罗斯人著名的大舌头音让Kirk多花了点时间才捋顺契科夫的话，这个看上去只有十几岁的灵巧青年迅速从满桌图纸书籍中挖出两个马克杯，接了黑乎乎但闻起来不错的热饮料塞到他们手中。  
“我不是新人，只是几年前退役了。”Jim不忿地嘟囔，引得契科夫睁大眼睛不住打量他。“原来如此……退役军人，CIA最喜欢的招募对象没有之一。”  
“那CIA是怎么招上你的，小孩？还让你一个人呆在这个鸟不拉屎的地方？”Jim问，没想到被旁边的Sulu踹了一脚，“他已经二十岁了，三年前就加入CIA，要叫前辈。”Sulu说。  
“阿光才是我们的前辈，他可是派克培养的第一批特工。而且我这儿比斯考提先生好多了，至少不用在西伯利亚荒原种土豆，每天只有土豆泥土豆面包或者土豆汤。”Jim被这个年轻人逗笑了，忙来忙去的契科夫在两人面前重重放下餐盘，果不其然放着红菜汤黑麦面包伏特加三件套。契科夫坐在小沙发上一脸憧憬地望着Sulu，Sulu没有接上他的笑话，左手用勺子快速吃饭同时右手对他伸了伸：“任务规划书。”  
反正Jim也听不懂契科夫高速俄语传达任务，索性埋头喝汤，惬意享受炉火和牛肉油脂的醇厚味道。Sulu的勺子落进空盘子时恰好契科夫念叨完毕，青年拎来一个精致昂贵的行李提包给Jim，而Sulu什么都没有。  
“这是新手福利？”Jim望着提包里的手工定制三件套西服、全新18K金半框眼镜说。西装非常合身，导致Jim有理由怀疑Sulu是不是在某次和自己滚上床时量好了全部尺寸。  
“不，这次任务中你需要扮演美国投资商与绑架蒙哥马利 斯考特的组织交涉，获得他们的信任后与斯考提先生会面，实施营救。提包里是你的必须物品。”Sulu严肃地说。“那你……？”  
“我只用做好自己。”亚裔人微笑着，用纸巾擦嘴后双手抚平黑色西装外套领子，十足一副精英干员的模样，只差在脸上写着“我就是CIA特工”。  
TBC.  
全文见新刊


End file.
